


结束的使命？

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futanari, M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是圆房的后续，小皇帝X大皇后光双性警告
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	结束的使命？

在那夜的”教导”后，有什么就此彻底改变了。  
如果说过去他们的床铺仅仅只是拿来睡觉，而拥抱也如此简单地只是单纯抱在一起。在那之后，就已经不只是如此的关系。

淫靡的水声在国王的寝室里面传出，现在这里还没有大到可以被称之为寝宫或者寝殿的地步。光抱著自己的大腿，让自己的腿打开到最大好给身上那人细细观看底下的部位。老实说他没觉得那里有什么好看的，然而哈迪斯却说是想要多学习一些。光心知肚明这根本只是藉口而已，学什么只要看过一次就能学会的天才少年，哪里在碰到性这样的事情就要反覆学习？然而他还是说了好，这其中估计就有自己那隐晦的心思了。

光曾经听说过，有些夫妻相处一开始是因为爱情，而之后这份爱情会转变为亲情维持下去。然而他与哈迪斯似乎正好相反，在早年看到那小小一个坐在王座上的小国王的时候，光的内心充满怜惜以及一股同病相怜的感觉。然而随著对方慢慢长大，少年的身上退去了原本圆润可爱的模样，转而变得高大起来。索鲁斯的五官毫无疑问是好看的，不管看几次光都觉得有些像是他曾经看过的那些神灵的雕像。这么说来或许对十二神有些不敬，但是他所生长的村庄最常看到的就是那样的雕像。

「这里有些肿了。」索鲁斯低声说著，轻轻抚摸著光的肉瓣。那确实有些肿了，自那日以来几乎每次都被摩擦都没有好的时候。光有些瑟缩地想要逃离，却在对方伸手压住他大腿内侧的时候停下。细长的手指缓缓插入了光的雌穴，在那里搅动了一会儿拉出透明的丝线。然而今天他并没有继续去操弄那已经被使用过度的雌穴，而是去摸光的后穴。在这些天里年轻国王也没有少调教属于他的王后的这个部位，光的后穴咬紧了索鲁斯的手指，就好像是前面的穴口一样努力把那里往里面吞咽。他有些漫不经心似地玩弄著那柔软的部位，在光忍不住颤抖的时候又把手指抽开。

「明天要早起，今天就先这样吧。」他对光说著，将光原本近乎对折的身体放平，亲吻了他有些汗湿的脸颊似乎就要那么睡了。光有些诧异，毕竟他原本以为今天也是要玩到很晚才能睡。他看著索鲁斯似乎有些疲倦的面容，点了点头把对方搂在怀中轻轻拍著他的后背，就像是他们曾经那样。索鲁斯看著睡了，呼吸很快就逐渐平稳起来。然而光的身体却有些难受，之前被玩弄过的那些部位尚不能得到满足，饥渴地不停收缩寻找著原本该在这时候闯入的性器。

光有些难受，还是这样抱著索鲁斯睡了。只是比起从前他是把小小的国王圈入怀中，现在却是他给圈入了怀中。睡梦之间光感觉到彷佛自己的下体蹭到了什么东西，那似乎是纤长的手指，也似乎是对方结实有力的腿。他们先前睡觉的时候并没有选择穿上衣服，然而此时的光已经没有那个馀力去思考这是不是起源于某种早就已经计画好的安排。他只是下意识地拿著自己尚未满足的下体去磨蹭著对方的躯体，将那些黏腻之中带著腥甜的液体蹭到了对方身上。他似乎在这样的摩擦中高潮，甚至下意识地在某种东西插入的时候得到了些许满足。那东西不算粗大，却灵活地按压他身体里面的每个部位。在那之后又是更为巨大的东西闯了进来，如果是之前光的身体大概会涨得难受。然而如今他的身体已经很习惯这样的入侵，不如说正是因为这样的入侵他反而感觉到了一阵舒服与安心。

他有那么几次想要醒来，在体内那巨物顶到他身体内处的时候惊叫出声。然而或许是这阵子太累了，光的眼皮沉重得打不开，只能发出几声呻吟。他的嘴唇才张开就给吻住了，是那熟悉的气息让他下意识地回应。

这应当只是梦境，就和过去那些朦胧的春梦没有两样，至少在光的脑海里是这样想的。然而隔天光醒来，就发现了一些让人尴尬的事情。他一如既往地比索鲁斯早起，这或许是属于年长者一个优势。就在这时候他看见自己的双腿之间夹著少年国王的手，雌穴正欢快地吞吐著对方的手指。光其实不太明白怎么就睡成这样了，然而他也不敢对自己的睡姿有所保证，不确定这是不是自己半夜梦游或者其他，就这么把索鲁斯的手指给夹了进来。索鲁斯的阴茎还平静地贴在他的腿间，连晨勃都不存在。

已经在宫中待了好一段时间的前冒险者有些尴尬，这么离奇的事情就算是小时候在酒馆里面听那些冒险者的大叔们吹嘘都没有听过这种事情。当然了，会在酒馆里面吹嘘自己那方面能力的冒险者大抵说的都是什么一晚上和几个丰满的酒女上床，又或者是利用这床上的功夫说服某些让人头疼的老板或老板娘。像是这种睡到一半把床伴手指不小心夹入体内这种事情，那是从来不会有人说的。故此，光也不确定究竟是只有自己睡姿那么差还是也有别人如此。

他连忙把对方的手指从自己体内拿了出来，指尖擦过那敏感的部位还让他差点软了腰。索鲁斯的手指上面沾满了晶亮的液体，说明了之前到底被怎么样对待过。光涨红了脸，连忙拿了条毛巾过来把索鲁斯的手擦了擦。他的腿间还有之前兴奋的馀韵，随著他的动作那些黏稠晶亮的液体就这样从大腿内侧滑下。而擦干净手之后，光又看见了索鲁斯的腹部以及大腿都有些痕迹。

索鲁斯是在光把他收拾干净之后清醒的，年轻的国王睫毛轻颤，张开眼睛就看见了光站在他眼前替他擦身体。索鲁斯挑起了眉毛，拉长了音调询问光现在这是在做什么。光干笑了一下，催促他起身赶紧上朝。年轻的君王上下扫了一眼全裸的光，也没说什么就是让他把自己的衣服拿来就这么穿上离开了。

光松了一口气，开始收拾起自己。他以为这就过去了，然而晚上索鲁斯回来却是质问他今天早上到底做了些什么事情。年轻的国王拒绝任何的恳求与闭口不言，手直接伸入光的裤子里面抓住他的性器慢慢套弄逼问。光不知道只是差了六岁而已，这少年怎么就有如此旺盛的精力？按照道理来说，早上在应付了那些令人头疼的大臣后，应该不至于有这样的兴致在中午就抓紧时间来这么一次。他的问题得不到答案，性器在富有技巧的套弄下很快就兴奋起来开始弄湿光的裤子，也弄湿索鲁斯的手。光的腿几乎一阵酸软地要支撑不住身体，然而索鲁斯却撑住了他，不停逼问今天早上发生了什么。

如果这是一个敌国君王的严刑拷打，那么光并不会就此妥协。即使身上鲜血淋漓，全身上下没有一块完好的地方他也能间守住自己的秘密。然而在这里的是索鲁斯，是当年第一次见面就会让他喊他哈迪斯的少年。尽管对方话语里面看不出一点撒娇的意思，光总是很快与他就这么妥协了。

他羞耻地说出了今早发生的事情，在索鲁斯面前吐露了自己的欲望。索鲁斯眨了眨眼，似乎是有些意外光会说出这样的话来。他加快速度套弄起光的性器，直把那里弄出水来以后就拿著手帕擦了擦手。

「对了，今天晚上有个舞会。你不必参加。」年轻国王的话很快就让光脸上的潮红退去，光当然还记得之前宫廷讲师的安排，虽说他也知道迟早有那么一天却也依旧觉得这日子来得太快了些。他没说什么就点了点头，索鲁斯就离开了寝宫去执行下午的公务。

既然晚上有那么个舞会，光原本打算下午就离开这个宫殿去其他什么地方都好。或许是某个孤儿院，也或许是什么慈善机构。尽管他觉得自己这王后的身份怎么听怎么古怪，对于一般平民百姓来说似乎还是有些用途。他估算了一下自己大概可以给那孤儿院募多少款，就算募款失败似乎也可以想办法以后以冒险者的身份给予支援。然而他才打算走出寝宫，却被侍从给拦了下来。

那高大的加雷安人手上捧著一个盒子，说这是交给您的东西以后就默默退到了一边。光有些好奇，这么一个精致的盒子里头大概装的是宝石一类的东西。有时候索鲁斯会送他这些东西，让光有些不明白这人到底在想些什么。他不是喜爱这些珠宝的人，给他珠宝倒不如给他金币还比较痛快一些。这当然并不是说他就是个爱财的人，只是如果是金币的话他要转交给那孤儿院院长或者什么慈善机构还比较直接。

光打开了盒子，里头的东西让他脑海里原本还计划著的募款活动从他脑中彻底消失。那是用上好材料制作的假阴茎，看著有些像是什么异形生物的性器。那性器上面还有些许软倒刺，光是这外型就已经让人足够恐惧。而这样的东西还不只一个，总共有两个这样的性器放在盒子里面。

「陛下希望您今晚用上这样的东西然后等他。」站到一旁的侍从面无表情地说著，就好像在说今天天气一样平常。「他说如果您用上了这样的东西等他，他会答应您一个条件。」

光退了回去，这确实是索鲁斯会说的话。那时候对方年纪还很幼小，属于可以被光直接抱著走来走去的阶段。年轻的小国王靠在他的胸前，声音还带著没有退去的稚嫩说的就是这样的话语。当然那时候的条件没有像是现在这样那么令人难以启齿，要达成也简单的多。光和他习惯这样交换条件的游戏，有时候是多吃一点东西有的时候是早些休息。回想到过去可爱场景的时候总是让光忍不住笑出来，随后又对著眼前的假阴茎发愁。

太阳逐渐西落，以冒险者的耳朵可以听见稍远的地方正在举行宴会。那是为了索鲁斯挑选新王后而举办的宴会，光突然就觉得有些无所谓了。就如同当年那个拉拉菲尔族的商人与宫廷讲师所说的那样，加雷马王国的王后这样的身份并不会伴随他一辈子。他曾经看著那孩子长大，而以后大概也就不会再次见面了。

他的心情有些复杂，这里好歹他也生活了十年，虽然要说是第二个故乡也有些勉强，但是光肯定自己会想念索鲁斯……或者该说是属于他的哈迪斯。

他脱下了裤子，慢慢研究地把那些假阴茎塞入自己体内。考虑到位置问题，光先塞的是后穴的性器。光是让那东西被整个吞入就花了光不少力气，插入那假阴茎以后光躺在床上喘了一会儿，好不容易才让自己的呼吸重新恢复原本的频率。然后又是前面的东西，他的雌穴被撑大，如果不是这几日的交合大概也很难吞下这样的东西。等到全部吞下以后，光的下体已经泥泞一片，让他几乎不想要动作。而那大概是什么新发明的魔导科技，尽管光也不明白为什么会有人发明这些。魔导科技操纵著那假阴茎缓缓在他体内抽插，原本以为不能动的细小倒刺又不停搔刮起来。

光说不清楚自己到底是快乐还是难受，就像是个发情的雌兽一样躺在床上不停呻吟。他的身体好几次因为想要躲避这样的快感而稍微弯曲或者伸直，他也伸手去摸了几次想要把那样的东西扯掉。然而那东西就被固定在了他的下体，他之前穿上的带子很好地阻挡了光的动作，让他完全拿那些东西没辄。光在床上忍不住翻滚，小麦色的大腿在漆黑的床单上面挣扎，随著他的姿势变化还有更多的液体流出。

那东西还刚好顶到了他底下的肉珠，随著光的身体变化总有个东西压著他的肉珠转动。光张大了嘴喘息，发出无声的呻吟。过多眼泪与唾液从他的眼角与嘴角流下，沾湿了枕头也沾湿了床单。兴许是因为光现在的样子看著太过狼狈，他躺在床上过了好一会儿才注意到有人来到了这里。

他一抬头就对上了那双熟悉的金色眼睛，那金色的眼底充满玩味，，就好像是那高高在上的神明看著他底下被情欲玩弄得有些不堪的信徒。他就像是光小时候抱著他一样地抱起光，只是比起当年纯洁的拥抱这次多了点色情的意味。他的手指揉捏著光的胸乳，唇舌与对方为了寻求更多氧气而稍稍伸出的舌头纠缠。他单手就解开了那把光弄得几乎要受不了的性玩具的带子。把那些沾了不少液体的玩具随手扔在地上。

光闻到了他身上的香水味，那应当是属于某个贵女的气息。年长的王后脸上露出了笑容，也许是因为本就考虑过会发生这样的事情，真要发生了那么他也不至于无所准备。他怜爱地亲吻著索鲁斯的脸颊与嘴唇，任由年轻的国王把性器放入他的体内横冲直撞。他已经想好了自己会去哪里，拿了一笔钱以后应该是先回艾欧泽亚，他会先回到奶奶的坟墓前，与她说说这十年来可以说是有些奇特的生活。然后他应该会去伊修加德，又或者是去格里达尼亚完成晚了十年的梦。

光觉得这也没有什么不好，没有谁离了谁不能活下去。就算是痛苦也会在时间之后抹平，或许终有一天他又会回到这片土地，遥远地看上那么一眼。

他大概是想著想著就这么说了出口，他的胸肉被狠狠地咬了好几口，疼得他都有些不可思议。然而索鲁斯一句话没说，只是猛力操著他底下的雌穴。今天这场性爱毫无疑问地有些粗暴，粗暴得光的下体都有些疼得厉害。

在索鲁斯最后一次释放之后他酸软地躺在那里，光是动一下底下以及其他肌肉都酸疼的厉害。光陷入沉睡，在他梦境里面等待他的未来是属于冒险者的未来而不是加雷马王国的王后。他又彷佛梦见了孩提时候梦过的蓝色水晶，那微弱闪耀的水晶似乎是在对他传递什么讯息。

END/TBC？

宫廷讲师愤怒地打算去找王后算帐。  
年少的国王在宴会上做了短暂谈话以后就消失无踪。


End file.
